


Broken Bottles and Deleted Scenes

by Silverfire12



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: So, I've decided that I should post the original drafts of some of the scenes that changed the most when being put in the actual story. Note, these are completely unedited, so they suck.





	1. Coherency sucks

Tord was awoken by the smell of something cooking and the sound of the TV. His body ached as he slowly blinked open his eyes. He carefully pushed himself upright before he began to observe his surroundings.

"Wh-where-" Tord started, only to be cut off by his own coughing. "Where am I?" He asked, his voice hoarse from disuse. Frowning, he slowly pushed himself out of bed, using his arm to attempt to steady himself as his feet hit the ground. This ended up being a bad idea, because Tord's legs buckled as he took his first step.

"Owww..." he moaned as he lay on the ground and gripped his injured side. His fall seemed to alert whoever was in the other room, because Tord soon heard footsteps approaching. The light to the bedroom flipped on and he whined.

"Turn off the-" he was cut off by a sudden coughing fit. "Turn off the lights," he whined as he screwed his eyes shut. The other person in the room sighed in relief.

"You're actually coherent," they said as they walked over to Tord. Tord froze. His eyes flew open as he looked up, and his heart sank.

"T-Tom?" He croaked out as he stared at the eyeless man, fear slowly creeping through his veins. Tom nodded, his face unreadable.

"Can you stand?" He asked as he crouched down. Tord shook his head mutely as he started to hyperventilate.

'Oh god this is bad. This is very, very, very bad. Tom's right there and I'm completely defenseless and it hasn't even been three months since I tried to kill him!' He thought as he squeezed his eyes shut and curled in upon himself, slowly loosing himself to the panic attack. Tord's stomach lurched as his body went numb and blood roared in his ears.

'He's gonna kill me and I can't even attempt to defend myself! I'm fucked! I'm so fucked! I'm gonna be killed by my former friend and-' Tord's thoughts were abruptly cut off by Tom placing a hand on his shoulder. His grey eyes shot open as the Brit gently squeezed Tord's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you Commie," Tom said softly as he smiled down at the terrified Norwegian. "I just spent a week and a half keeping your sorry ass alive, so if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already," he said with a shrug. Tord scanned Tom's face for any sort of dishonesty. Finding none, he sighed in relief.

"S-sorry..." Tord said quietly as he uncurled, his face flushing. Tom sphrugged.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," he said as he pulled his hand back. "Besides, I'd be a hypocrite if got pissed at you for having a panic attack," he said before he suddenly jolted upright.

"Fuck!" Tom cursed suddenly as he scrambled to his feet and bolted out into the other room, much to Tord's confusion. He wasn't confused for very long however, as a very flustered Tom came back in a few minutes.

"Sorry 'bout that. My, er, our breakfast was starting to burn," he explained as he looked down at Tord. "Now, can you stand?" Tom asked as he crouched down again. Attempting to pull his legs underneath him, Tord pushed himself up with his arm, only for said arm to give out. Tom snickered as Tord face planted onto the ground and groaned.

"I'm gonna take that as a no," he said as he scooped Tord up with ease, much to the former leader's surprise.

"H-hey!" Tord exclaimed as Tom stood up and started carrying Tord bridal-style out into the kitchen. "P-put me-" Tord was cut off by yet another coughing fit. "Put me down!" He commanded. "I can walk!" He said before another coughing fit overtook him. Tom snickered.

"Making quite a convincing argument there Commie," he teased as he reached the table and put Tord down in a chair. "I'm going to have to make more for myself, aren't I?" Tom said as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out two plates.

"I don't have to eat right now," Tord said as he looked over at Tom, guilt gnawing in his stomach. Tom shook his head.

"It's fine. I was going to go out with the other two for lunch anyways," he said as he turned around, revealing two massive plates of food. Tord's eyes widened.

"Y-you were going to eat all of that?!" Tord exclaimed as he stared in awe at the sheer amount of food Tom had made. Tom nodded as he put the plates down and turned back around to grab silverware.

"It's not that much food," he said as he put two forks on the table before grabbing both a straw and a water bottle. Tord stared at the eyeless man in shock.

"Thomas, this could feed Matt and Edd as well as us!" He exclaimed as Tom uncapped the water bottle and sat down. Tom snorted as he stuck the straw in the bottle and passed the bottle over to Tord.

"Nah, this wouldn't be able to feed Edd. He eats twice as much as I do normally," Tom explained before he started eating. Tord stared at Tom for another few seconds before he shook his head and started eating.

"So, uh, how long was I out?" Tord asked as he continued to nibble on his breakfast. Tom shrugged.

"You were out for a week and a half here, but I have no clue how long you were out before I found you," he explained as he continued to eat his breakfast. "You owe me big time for that by the way," he said. Tord nodded solemnly.

"I understand," he said as he went back to quietly eating his breakfast.

Once breakfast was done, Tom sighed.

"This isn't going to be fun," he grumbled as he stood up and walked over to Tord. "You done?" He asked. Tord nodded.

"Yeah, but what's not going to be fun?" He asked as he stood up. He leaned on the table for support as his legs shook. Just before his legs gave up, Tom had an arm around him.

"Here. I'm not carrying you everywhere," he said as he allowed Tord to lean on him. Giving his former friend a grateful smile, Tord let go of the table. "You ready?" Tom asked as Tord got used to standing on his legs again.

"Think so," he said as he took a cautious step forward. His legs shook from the effort, but they did not buckle. Grinning triumphantly, Tord took another step forwards.

"Well, that answers that," Tom said as he helped Tord walk back to the bedroom. 


	2. Bad thunderstorm! Don’t scare the children!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another deleted scene that was supposed to be a massive part of chapter seven. I deleted it because Tord is waaaaay to confident and sarcastic. He needs to be guilty and meek for quite a while.

"Hey Tom, did you know that it's raining?" Tord teased with a smirk as he watched the soaking wet man stumble into their room and threw a plastic bag on the bed.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm taking that half-finished arm of yours and shoving it up your ass," Tom grumbled as he shut the door and flipped Tord off. Snickering, Tord put the arm he was working on down and spun the chair around so he was facing Tom.

"The others here?" He asked as Tom peeled his hoodie off. 

"Nah, Edd's chilling at Eduardo's place and Matt is..... somewhere," Tom replied as he started digging around for a dry hoodie. "Oh yeah, I grabbed the stuff you wanted," he said, nodding to the bag on the bed. 

"Sweet," Tord said with a grin as he stood up and walked over to the bag. He heard the door to the bathroom shut as he started looking through the contents. 

"He actually found the wrench!" Tord exclaimed happily as he pulled the wrench out and put it on the desk. 

"That the right type, Commie?" Tom asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, now in dry clothes. Tord nodded. 

"Yeah. I'm surprised that you act-" A loud crash of thunder cut him off, the sudden booming noise causing both men to lock up. 

Tord's blood ran cold and his eyes widened as fear seized him. Memories of the incident flickered through his mind and he began to hyperventilate. In a desperate attempt to ground himself, Tord wrapped his arm around himself. It started working, and Tord was finding it easier to remember where he actually was. 

That progress was shattered once another, louder crash of thunder sounded. 

Tord flinched as he was suddenly thrown back in to the cockpit of his robot, the warning lights flashing and the emergency sirens blaring. On one side, he could feel the bitter cold steel of the harpoon that had sliced through his arm. On the other side, he could feel the searing heat of the flames creeping closer to his arm. 

Screaming, Tord tried to scramble away from the flames licking the left side of his body. He couldn't move his left arm, and the fire kept growing closer and closer until it was searing the left side of his face. 

He screamed in agony as his left side burned, flesh charring as the flames got hotter and hotter. Just as he was about to give in and let the flames consume him, something smacked him. 

Tord was violently yanked out of his flashback as he was smacked again. The burning sensation vanished instantly as his eyes darted around frantically. It took him a second, but he eventually realized that he was curled up under a bed and something was trying to crawl underneath the bed as well. 

"T-Tom?" Tord asked, his voice weak and scratchy. Tom jumped at the sound of his voice, tail retracting out from under the bed. Ignoring the fact that he was shaking violently, Tord started to slowly crawl out from under the bed. 

He was almost out when there was another clap of thunder, the sudden noise causing both of them to scream. Heat started to build on Tord's left side as the bed above him suddenly started to creak ominously. 

Tord's instincts kicked in as he practically launched himself out from under the bed. As the heat grew stronger, Tord scurried up onto the bed pressed himself into the first thing he could. 

The second he pressed himself up against Tom, the heat started to fade. Tord was still panicked beyond belief because of the flashbacks he had just experienced, but the heat was fading. 

And then there was another clap of thunder. 

Yelping in fear, Tord buried his head into Tom's hoodie and started to sob. He couldn't stand this. 

"T-Tord?" Tom asked quietly, his voice shaking with barely restrained sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here you guys go. Feast your eyes upon the shit that is the original versions on certain scenes.


End file.
